You're Not Alone
by Krystal of Slytherin
Summary: This is an angsty fic wich Harry and Draco find a kindered soul in each other. Harry defeated Voldie last year and is now dealing with all the losses and RW & HG don't help... HPDM & HGRW Slash


Chapter 1: Memories Long Since Forgotten

By: Krystal of Slytherin

_I know...  
Is that it never goes away  
All I feel...  
Everything I'm not today  
So I try and I try to make  
Everything right I don't  
Feel like I'm doing in it  
It effects me..._

By: Staind  


Someone once said that there is a little good in everyone...

...Well, they lied.

They pour these lies from the beginning. Now this is a concept that some hold onto dearly...even though they know it's not true.

Today we have a lonely boy who has been brought up and abused by muggles who hold no ounce of feelings towards him. A huge, hefty man. A skinny as a stick woman. An a boy the size of a baby whale. The Dursely's. The cousin, aunt, and uncle of the young boy who grew up too fast.

Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Golden Lion of Gryffindor. The one who gave Voldemort his demise... take your pick...

We all see him as a savior, but he knows differently. He is no longer a lion and no longer gold. He is a boy...age:17, weight: 105lbs, height:5'11''...emerald green eyes, that once showed a fiery youth, now are dead ...midnight black hair that never stays in place ...nothing more...nothing less...

Harry Potter, now in his 7th year of Hogwarts, is on the train awaiting the arrival of his friends since they were at the meeting for Headboy and Headgirl. He hadn't seen them since last year.

'Alone as usual.' Harry thought.

"HARRY!" bellowed Ron and Hermione.

_'Speak of the Devil…'_ "Hey guys. Long time no see" said Harry.

"Long time is right! How've you been mate?" asked Ron.

"Alright. How about you guys?" asked Harry.

"We've been good! How was summer?"

"FanTASTIC! Such a wonderful time at the Dursely's as usual! How come you guys never called me or sent me any letters?" asked Harry, who focused on cleaning the dirt under his nails.

"What? What'd you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You know DAMN well what I mean!" bellowed Harry now looking into their eye's.

"Ooo… It looks like Potter's upset. Lose in a chess match?" drawled a familiar voice from the door of the compartment. It was Draco Malfoy. His white-blond hair neat as usual and his cool silver eyes shining brightly, like animantium in its liquid form, in the dim light of the compartment. His slender form leaning on the wall opposite them, the door wide open. No bodyguards though.

"Malfoy. Leave right now." said Harry standing up and walking over to Draco.

"Oh my. It seems I've upset Gryffindor Golden Lion! What ever shall I do." said Draco sarcastically.

"Oh yes. The Lion is pissed!" said Harry, a mere inch away from his face. Their breath intermingling His eyes glaring emerald green. And as he was getting angry, they were turning ruby red.

_'Hmm... His are red… How'd that happen? I think I shall leave... for now.'_ "Well then...I'll go before scar-head tries to curse me." said Draco smirking and gliding off.

"Wow! That was awesome Harry!" said Ron.

Harry swiftly turned around, his eyes still red and his cloak spun around like Snape's when he stalks off. "Now back to you guys."

The rest of the trip was spent arguing...er, Harry bellowing at Ron and Hermione. It ended as Ron & Herm: 0 - Harry : 100

After the sorting of the 1st years Harry snuck out from the Great Hall to the front of the castle. He sat down by the lake and gazed out the moon, it's light looked like liquid across the still water of the lake. He pulled out a pack of Virginia Slim cigarettes from his left pocket and lit one up. _'Ah! Better.'_ He sat there for a little while watching the smoke curl in the air around him.

He jumped at the sound of a silky voice behind him. "Who would of thought The-Boy-Who-Lived smokes. Does the Mudblood and Weasel know about this." said a shadowed figure behind him. Draco Malfoy slithered out of the shadows like a snake coming out of its hole. He looked like he was gliding on air instead of walking on the ground.

"God! Don't do that! And no, they don't. Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside... terrorizing the Gryffindor first years or something?" asked Harry.

"Hm. No... I am here for the same reason you are Potter. 'Cept MY stogies are flavored...and much better." said Draco, half joking.

"...Don't call me...what everyone else does...it doesn't suit you." said Harry, looking away.

"Then what shall I call you? Golden Lion? Or perhaps a Savior?" asked Draco, sarcastically.

"...all gold soon fades into oblivion..." murmured Harry.

Draco arched an elegant eye brow at Harry. "What did you say?"

"Never you mind Malfoy. I got to go back before I'm missed..." said Harry standing up and finishing off his cigarette and dusting himself off.

Draco watched with one silver eye, almost glowing in the dark, dampness of the night, Harry ascended the steps of Hogwarts_. 'Interesting.'  
_  
Harry walked back into the Great Hall and back to Gryffindor table where his friends were flaunting him and his fame to anyone who'd listen.

"He was SO COOL at the Tournament 3 years ago! He won it obviously and he faced Voldemort head-on!" said Ron to the first years.

"What are you doing Ron? You know Cedric died that year...and my godfather the year after...So why are you telling them what happened when you weren't even there?" Harry snarled angrily.

"WHOA! Harry! Buddy! Didn't see you there. He-he. Wh-where have you been?" asked Ron shakily.

"I was out smoking. What the HELL are you doing?" asked Harry angrily.

"HARRY! YOU SMOKE?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry indifferently.

"Are you NUTTERS? What the hell are you doing smoking?" asked Ron wrinkling his nose.

"Calming down. Now I'll ask again. WHAT.THE.FUCK.ARE.YOU.DOING." said Harry now seething, his eyes coming back to life.

"They asked!" said Ron pointing to a group of first years watching them with fascination... or horror, he couldn't tell.

"DID NOT!" they said in unison.

"DID TOO" said Ron.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GODS! You people are annoying!" muttered Harry grumpily. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Some where to get away from you people." and with that he left not really sure where he was going to go, but somewhere where he could smoke.

_'Damn them. DAMN them all to Hell and back!_' he thought angrily as he left, never noticing a pair of bright and humorous silver eyes watching his departure from a few tables away.

"Well that was interesting..." Draco muttered.

"What was that Drake?" asked Pansy Parkinson who was next to him, looking curious.

"Nothing, Pansy. I was just thinking out loud."

"Don't think to hard Draco or you'll wind up hurting yourself." she said playfully.

"Ha-ha. I forgot how to laugh." he said sulkily.

"Come ON! Lighten up. I mean you just came in from smoking!" sad Pansy.

"Well, Potter took my spot by the lake!" said Draco childishly.

"What was he doing by the lake?" she asked curiously.

"Smoking." said Draco.

"Oh come on. Potter doesn't smoke!" she stated.

"Actually he does." said Draco, not really caring. "Well, I'm tired so I am heading off to bed. See you later."

"Alright. See you!" said Pansy waving.

With that he left much in the same fashion as Harry did, black robes billowing behind him like wind kissing Spring's cheek.

_'Now...which way did that bastard go...'  
_

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Why did he have to go and do that? Damn it!'_ Harry thought on his ways to Gryffindor tower. 'Great! I didn't get the password from Hem- Granger or Weasley. That's now what I am going to call them from now on. I am annoyed at them. I bet that they think that I am going to forgive them. BULLSHIT! I will distance myself from them. I am tired of always having to be there for them when INFACT they were not there when I needed them the most. ...not anymore... I will try to continue fitting in here in Gryffindor, but I don't think it'll last. Hm. I'll go to the Astronomy Tower. They'll never think of going there.I don't need them and they need me to save their sorry asses from Voldemort. I might as well let them try on their own first.' and with that he turned and headed in the opposite direction, shadows covering his footsteps.

_'Hmmm. Let see if he is at the Astronomy Tower. Not likely but maybe...'_ Draco thought as he ran down a corridor, then another, then slowing down as he neared the winding stairs that lead to were, hopefully, Harry will be.

He slowly, careful not to make a sound, climbed the stairs. There was still a faint clank as he ascended the stairs, but not enough for it to be heard unless you were straining to hear it.

As he neared the door of the Tower, he heard a faint sound. He pressed his ear to the harsh wood. It was somebody...sobbing...

He, as gently as he could so's to not alarm the person behind the door, turned the rusted knob...and there he saw the most beautiful thing.

Harry Potter. Sitting on the floor under the windowsill, one long leg stretched out, and the other curled up to his chest. His right arm cuddling it. The wind playing softly with his hair. A cigarette in his left hand that shakily ran through his onyx locks. Sorrowful green puffy eye's turned up towards the moon out the window. A lone crystal line tear kissed his bronze colored cheek leaving a wet trail behind. He looked so vulnerable. Like a lost angel.

Draco stared at the golden beauty, unsure. Should he approach...or not...

"Harry…?" came the silent question through the darkness. Draco stepped through the door completely.

Harry snapped his eye's to the owner of the voice. "Dr-Draco?" he said shakily, voice thick with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened what are you doing here?" Draco asked, quietly and yet still loud enough for the other boy to hear. He had called him Harry. And Harry had called him Draco. It was music to his ears.

Harry wiped his eye's hurriedly hoping Draco wouldn't notice he was crying. "I came here to get away from everyone. Why are you here?"

Draco was wondering the same thing. "I-I came here to smoke again. Just after dinner." _'Smooth.'  
_  
... Harry just stared at Draco. Lifeless green vs. Questioning silver. 'Slytherin colors.' Draco thought amusingly.

_'Is he going to go away? Or is he going to stay?'_ Harry thought. He wanted Draco to leave… Didn't he?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to leave?"

Draco snapped back into reality. "Is it alright if I stay?" he asked.

"No one's stopping you, but no one's inviting you." said Harry in a monotone voice.

"Well, then I'll join you." said Draco, plopping down next to Harry. He adverted his eyes. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

"Why do you care." said Harry stiffening.

"Because I over-heard your argument all the way from my table. And who is -er sorry- was your godfather?" asked Draco.

"Oh...well, he was like a father to me. He was also an illegal animagus and on the run. His name was in the paper's four years ago for being the only man to escape Azkaban. Sirius Black. He was innocent though. Damn Pettigrew was-is still alive." Harry stated, his eye's darkening.

"Oh..." '_What should I say? Fuck!_' "I'm sorry." Draco said, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Harry snapped his eye's towards Draco. Did he just heard him right? Draco was apologizing! Harry looked into his eyes for some sign of a jest...but all he found was sincerity. "...thanks...for listening..." he muttered."Granger and Weasley were being annoying at dinner also."

At this Draco had to raise an eyebrow. "You're welcome. Why?"

"Because they were telling the first years about the Triwizard Tournament three years ago... and Cedric died that year... in front of my eyes. The same day as Voldemort got a body. Those two ignored me when I needed them the most and think they could get me back after that! No FUCKING way! I may have defeated Voldemort but I can never escape the bastard!"

"Oh." was all Draco could say. It was the happiest day of his life! This beautiful creature just shared secrets to a mortal enemy! Well, Draco never truly thought that. He liked Harry. He was jealous of him. But never did he hate him. Hate is too strong of a word. Not a word in his vocabulary. "I know the feeling."

"I wonder..." he heard Harry utter.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder why I am telling you all of these things. I mean were enemies... Right?"

"Hmm. Well I don't see why we are in the first place."

"...are you saying you never hated me?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. Then: "Same here." Then Harry remembered the cigarette and put it out before it could burn him.

They sat there for the rest of the night, looking at the moon and enjoying each others company in silence. It was a picture perfect moment...

Krystal: Thank you for reading this! Just to let you all know...Voldemort was defeated last year and I may write a prequel to this to tell you how it happened! Thank you. –Bows- Please Review or I will not update! C-ya in the next episode!

Rewritten… Who the hell let me submit this with all these damn spelling errors! Oo


End file.
